Always On My Mind
by Emworm
Summary: She's loved him since she was four but, tragedy took her away. He's never stopped loving her. A chance meeting at a bar is enough to rekindle the flame that never extinguished.
1. Hello Stranger

Always On My Mind

She's loved him since she was four years old, when he came over and gave her his jelly ring sweet in kinder-garten.

"_Thank you Davi._" She blushed kissing his cheek sweetly; he played with her every-day since holding her hand when her mother and father both passed two years after each other making Johanna her guardian.

"_I'm so sorry Snow."_ He said calling her by the nickname he'd given her for; she was even in grief, "The Fairest of Them All."

Mary-Margaret held back tears and turned to face him a black buttoned coat and the touch of his hand the only thing warming her.

"_Thank you David." "It means so much." _(You mean so much.)

"_Our thoughts are with you both dearest girl, if you or Johanna ever needs anything_…" His mother says honestly as Johanna places a loving kiss on the young woman's forehead.

"_I know where to find you."_

"_Promise you'll write when you get to London?" _He says desperately when just three months later his best-friend/love of his life tells him tearfully that she's moving to the other side of the world.

"_I swear it Charming."_ She says cupping his face and giving him his first kiss. Their first, by the pear tree in her garden before running off in floods of tears.

"_I love you Snow." He says to the wind._

She keeps her promise and so does he every week. It seems distance really does make the heart grow fonder and more deeply in love but, then things change… school takes over and suddenly David Nolan wonders if he'll ever see Mary-Margaret again.

"Come on David…" "It'll be fun!" Sean said before dragging him over to The Rabbit Hole under severe protest. "One drink, that's it!"

"Oh come on man, you can't still be pining for her?" Shaun whined. "Oh, like you don't love Ashley?"

"Point taken." Shaun gleamed. "The girls are over there with someone new…"

"Let's go say hi." David sighed in chuckling defeat.

"Hey guys," Ashley said immediately pulling them over with mischievous and red leather clad Ruby and the shy stranger who he could only make out was in a slim black cocktail dress and had a pixie cut that reminded him of her.

It couldn't be… "David I'd like you to meet?"

She turned around and faced him. This sexy, twenty-something who was every inch the beautiful princess he'd remembered.

"Mary-Margaret." He gasped unable to believe that she was here in Storybrooke after so many years.

"Dav- David?" She said registering his every feature before throwing her arms around him in a hug that was only theirs as the others smiled and moved to dance a watchful distance away. "What are you? How are you? I missed you!" He managed to gasp out after pulling away slightly to take her in.

"Jo got married and I got my qualifications at Boston U. I wanted to teach just like I said I would. Figured, there was no finer place than Story-brooke." She chirped.

"Still as charming as ever." Mary-Margaret smiled admiring the toned man in navy flannel and jeans.

"You gave me the nickname."

"HEY GUYS!" Ruby screamed. "Salt, Tequila Lime!" "You're up!"

"Hell NO!" David said. "Mary-Margaret wouldn't wanna do that."

Mary-Margaret gave him a questioning look. "Who says I wouldn't?" Before sashaying over to the clear bar leaving David open-mouthed.

She lay completely still on the wooden bar which had been cleared by Ruby who (working here on the weekends was able to get around the owner Jefferson and pour the shot into the glass as it lay on her stomach).The salt was scratchy on her skin but, she didn't care she wanted him to touch her, to lick it off her skin and suck that tangy lime.

She'd grown into a woman and her desires had grown too.

"Are you sure?" David said lowly for only her ears.

"Yeah." She breathed.

He could see the want in her eyes but, there was no way he was licking her in front of everyone.

So when she feels him gently suck on the soft spot on her neck pressing a lingering kiss that burns on her flushed skin she is more than a little surprised.

"You bent the rules Charming." Mary-Margaret said through lowered green eye-lids.

"I reserve the right to improvise when my friend is on the bar." He says rather thickly.

"OH friends don't kiss like that!" Ashley giggled before turning to Sean and giving him a loaded look full of meaning.

"Ruby, hold the shot." Mary-Margaret said indicating for David to remove it from her body which he did with precision.

"And the lime." David took her lead helping her up, gently assisting her off the bar before they run giddily outside.

"That was?"

"Wonderful." She finishes grasping his collar and pulling him down for their first kiss in ten years.

"Mmm." He strokes his thumb along her cheekbone and deepens it swearing to himself that now he's found his princess again. He won't ever let her go.


	2. Cinnamon Kisses

2. Cinnamon Kisses

He sits on Mary-Margaret's couch admiring the home she has built for herself. Photos adorn the walls, telling silent stories of her travels, the people she has met and judging by the framed photo she brings out next, the love she never forgot.

"Wow, I was such a dork." He laughs at himself.

"So was I!" She chuckles musically, perching herself comfortably next to him.

"Are you kidding? You were practically regal Snow."

She smiled softly a pink blush lighting her cheeks. "Well, I haven't been called that in a while." Setting the photograph down on the table before positioning herself so that she is sitting opposite him, Mary-Margaret takes his hands and looks into those dazzling blue eyes.

"Do you remember- our last conversation?" She said taking a painful breath in exhaling silently.

"Mary-Margaret-"

"I never wanted to hurt you David- it just got so hard being away from you I'd hear your voice and then want to get on the next flight, the next train and all our plans to meet fell through."

"Timing was never our strong point was it?"

"No, but, I called your mother often I figured it was easier if I was looking from the outside in, silly huh?"

"_Did she call again?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart."_

"_How is she?"_

"_She's well, studying like a trooper but, all she did was ask about you and Veterinary School."_

"_Did you tell her I was here?"_

"_She knew, my sweet boy. She knew."_

"You were all I ever wanted." He says sincerely, wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing the crown of her head ever so lightly that he swears he can hear her whimper.

"You deserved a life, a family how could I promise that after what happened to mine."

"I was eighteen and in love with the girl of my dreams I would have stood with you through anything."

"You probably would have married me for my trouble too." She said kissing him soundly and stroking his chin before pulling away.

"No." She says when his expression stayed completely committed. "Oh Charming."

"It doesn't matter now." He affirms. "You're here, in my arms and that's more than I could ever wish for."

"I am. I'm here and I love you. I never stopped I won't ever-" Mary-Margaret is interrupted by him crashing her lips to his before he gently lowers her down into the couch pausing only to behold her as she responds feverishly taking his hair in her hands and feeling the firm muscles under his shirt.

"You taste like cinnamon."

"Mmm."

"Cinnamon and chocolate."

"I- love the combination and I Ah! Found a lip-gloss with the same flavour."

"Well, I'm a huge fan."

"Mmm. How much of a fan?"

"Kiss me again and find out."

"NO WAY!" "You did not have a man like David Nolan on your couch, kissing you senseless and let him walk out in anything more than his boxers." Ruby exclaimed a day later when Mary-Margaret came in for her morning cup of Granny's hot-chocolate.

"I did and he's not like that! Ruby he was gentle and sweet we talked for hours, I wanted him to stay he insisted on leaving. He wants to do this right."

"You really love him don't you Mare?"

"Yeah," She said spotting him coming through the door on his break "Yeah, I really do."

"Ooh." Her phone buzzed. _Good morning._

She took her cup and typed back with her free hand. _Hey! _Walking slowly up to him she gives him a sincere and longing look before walking out the door.

_Damn you woman. _She chuckled at his reply.

_You wanted to go slow Charming and I have to get back to school. ;)_

She carried on walking for another minute waiting for his reply. No, _I wanted to kiss you but, someone sashayed out!_

_Were you staring at my ass?_

Silence, confirmation.

_Maybe? Dinner when we get off?_

_You're on._

_Great! I'll pick you up at eight._

_See you then._

_Bye. x_

_David I have to go._

_I know._

_Snow?_

_Yes? _Her heart was in her mouth as she imagined him right there in front of her instead of being half way to work himself.

_I'm so glad you're home. _

_Me too. More than you'll ever know._

**Reviews are magic! Enjoy! xxx**


	3. Date and

3. Date and…

Mary-Margaret sifted through her closet at breakneck speed after peeing and taking a long-bath which warmed her already hope-filled heart. David was due in thirty minutes and she wasn't even dressed apart from her white bath towel which, she'd like to think he would appreciate.

"Too much!"

"Not enough."

"Jeez, what are Ruby's hooker boots doing in here?"

"Oh, I need a miracle!" She whined, but, then at the exact moment she had almost given up hope she found it.

"Thank you God!" The teacher replied joyously, taking the berry red, lace neck dress out and twirling it around. "Oh thank you!"

He's early, he knows but, he can't wait to see her and apparently, neither can she as she opens the door before he can even knock.

"Hey,"

"Hey," He mimics softly unable to help himself. "You look stunning."

She moves closer pushing herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him and pull him into her. "David?"

"Yes?" He says hoarsely. "I missed you today." Needless to say they are a little late for their reservation, the promise of kisses too over-powering for even the hungriest of souls.

"Honey, this is too expensive!" She says glancing at the menu. "I wanted to take you somewhere other than Granny's." David admits.

"Somewhere nobody knows us." She continues.

"Like we're in another world."

"Exactly, one where we share 20$ spaghetti and order water."

"A…" He tried to argue but, she kissed him hard and whispered "I'd agree considering I'd planned on you staying over tonight."

"Done Blanchard."

"Now, how shall we seal it?"

"Hmm... I have an idea." His girl-friend replied gleefully.

They returned hours later with barely full stomachs and a craving for cocoa, so she made some and they sipped carefully fingers entwining and caressing slowly until, they just couldn't take it anymore dis-guarding the mugs in the sink so fast the liquid barely had time to drain.

"OH GOD!" She gasped as he went straight to her neck working his way down as he carefully lifted her up, spun her and allowed for her to hook her legs around his body as she guided him to the bedroom.

Dress peeled off and shoes scattered on the floor she's only in lilac panties and matching bra and even they are barely on.

"Have you any idea how long I've waited to see you like this?" She asks pressing kisses down into his core as they tumble onto the bed. His clothes strewn on the floor as a result of her impatience minutes previously.

"About as long as I have." "You're so… hot." He remarks sensually rubbing heart shaped circles around her firmer breasts. She's a virgin and so is he but, he feels like they have been doing this forever. He instinctually knows, where to touch, to kiss it's as if they have been waiting a lifetime just for this.

Aligning herself with him she is grateful for the pills she chose to buy and the protection he chose to wear because, as much as they love each other, neither of them is ready for that longed for child that they both won't admit to dreaming about.

"Charming."

"Charming. Please." She virtually begs boldly grinding against him while he moans gutturally at the feel of her against him. They are building so harmoniously together but, somehow he reframes himself from entering her long enough to give her one last kiss and ask her if she's sure.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"I love you."

Then it happens. The pain hits and she bites back a cry which is swallowed up by an immediately crushing kiss from her Prince Charming.

"Snow? Darling are you ok?" Comes from him after he breaks the kiss.

"Yes- I mean it hurt but, now I feel…" "I need you to move for me."

Complying eagerly David is careful to keep the pace slow and gentle despite her arching into him and asking for him to pick up speed.

"Hey, slow remember?"

"Isn't that a little bit redundant now?" Mary-Margaret says with the tiniest trace of exhausted humour that he just has to nick her nose for.

"I'll give you redundant. C'mere!"

"OHNODAVIDI'MTICKLISHNOONOONO." Her protests are themselves made redundant as he tickles her sides mercilessly before taking her lips and slowly resuming their love-making.

Hours later they are collapsed in each- other's embrace frantically regaining their breaths they had been together twice more and changed the sheets but, most of the time had been spent talking about what their next steps were going to be more sure than ever they would be taking them together.

"Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Charming."


	4. Close Call

4. Close Call

"Hmm. Good morning." Mary-Margaret says sweetly as she lies on her side and notices him stirring instantly blue eyes falling on her and lips curving into a smile.

"Good morning." David croons stroking his thumb across her cheek delicately before moving to kiss and suck her lips lightly. He expects that she'll let go but, she doesn't, she deepens and pushes him down into the pillows only making brief stops for air.

"Very good morning," He adds as she works her way down under the crisp sheets leaving searing kisses in her wake.

"Do you have to work today?"

"Unfortunately, the children of Storybrooke do depend on me for their education."

"You?"

"I have the day- wow! Off."

"Oh, well maybe you could drop by on your travels?" She says hopefully massaging his thighs and dropping kisses on his area that are definitely succeeding in pleasing him.

"Absolutely." He struggles as she continues her affectionate assault on his genitals before moving seamlessly up to kiss his parched lips again.

"What are you doing today?" He murmurs between the kiss.

"You're going to laugh… we're making a volcano!"

He does and then thinks about the one they are making.

"Miss Blanchard?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"You seem different… happy." Jefferson's ten year old remarks as she stands by her desk having preferred to finish off painting her volcano as opposed to going to recess.

The teacher ponders for a moment a little caught by the observation from such young eyes that she was ever unhappy she wasn't, she was just... existing in the faint hope that one day he'd find her again.

"Yes, sweetie. Very."

"Now run along, there is still fifteen minutes before class resumes."

Only when Grace is gone does she take out her cell to see if he has called or text while it has been on silent.

Nothing.

"Okay, he'll see you later." She consoles herself slightly amused at her separation anxiety.

But, then the hours pass, the children go home and she can't reach him.

"Hi Ruth, Is everything ok? I haven't heard from David all day and I'm starting to wo-"The sentence is cut by what she hears next all she can do is run.

"Please don't take him. Please don't take him." She screams internally as she finds herself running like a ghost through the corridors of Story-brooke General until Ruth's warm but, fearful face crosses her desolate path.

"RUTH! Where is he?" She's verging on hyperventilation face reddened and uncontrollable tears falling.

The woman embraces her pulling away to gaze at the poor child's face. "He's alright, he is just resting. The impact of the car took it out of him."

"What happened?"

"Passers- by say he was heading towards the school- a car just came out of nowhere and before they knew it. He was on the ground unconscious."

"This is all my fault-." She sobs. "NO don't you dare blame yourself!" "It was an accident."

"Can I see him?"

"He's just through there." The woman motions to the room behind her and allows her to go inside and see the man she loves.

"Please, please come back to me." She whispers, kissing his lips tenderly as she looks at the iv and monitors that are proof of his stability a board reads _Concussion and superficial injuries_ she notices as she spots the new scar on his chin probably from the broken glass.

She notices a leather bound book perhaps, left behind by a young child on his bedside table and although, she hasn't read this particular brand of fairy-tale she feels drawn to the tale of Snow White and Prince Charming.

Taking the book in her hands she perches herself on his bed and reads: "Once Upon a Time."

Half an hour passes and she's surprised at how similar these character's lives and love is to their own.

"It was there in the shadow of the Troll Bridge, that their love was born and they knew no matter how they were separated, they would _always-…"_

She felt his hand squeeze her own and saw he was steadily waking.

Putting the book back and moving to see him she whispers _"Hey."_

"Where am I?" He croaks adjusting himself against uncomfortable pillows and sheets. "Storybrooke General."

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a car on your way to see me." Her voice breaks at the thought of not being there at the time not being able to stop it.

"Wasn't totally pointless then." He tries to chuckle but, it hurts.

"I'll get you some water." She says and finds a pitcher and glass before helping him as he slowly sips the cool liquid providing great refreshment.

"Thank you." He replies while she puts the pitcher and glass back on the side-table before returning to him.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you." Mary-Margaret states afraid that he'll disappear the kiss she gives a moment later a deep reflection of that.

"Mmm. You'll never lose me- never." He says solemnly negotiating with the iv to feel more of her. "Now, tell me how did the volcano making go?"

"Ha. I love you, you know that?" She giggles and cannot believe how lucky she is.

**Aloha! Thank you for all the love I consider this chapter as the near-miss moment that we all seem to know mainly because I remembered something that GG said. Part of the curse was that she always had to almost be happy and then have it taken away from her. Well, with this I plan to change that. Happy and loved Mary-Margaret I can guarantee. **


	5. Pictures In My Head

5. Pictures in My Head

A few days after he is discharged from the hospital they are laying on his bed his mother agreeing to make herself scarce.

But, she can tell something is different, something is bothering him.

"Mary-Margaret-."

She looks into his eyes and says simply. "What's wrong?"

"These past two weeks have been amazing, the best of my life, but, I need to know why. Why didn't you come to me? When you were back?"

"That night at the bar… I'd been back for just over a month."

"A month." He looks bereft at that fact but, she kisses his crown in a loving and apologetic gesture. "But, how could I not see you? Not, bump into you?"

She sighs. "I wasn't avoiding you I promise! There were so many times when I stood outside your door but, I ran before you could answer."

He gently turns himself so that he is on top and she is underneath him stroking away her inevitable tears.

"You should have knocked." He says desperately "And what would I have said? Oh hi, David. Remember me? I'm the girl who broke your heart ten years ago."

"Yes, exactly that." He says frustrated, locking her arms back as she moans at his possessiveness.

"And what would you have done if I had?" She quirks her brow breathlessly and curses her inability to move.

"I would have lifted you up spun you around and taken you inside."

"And then we would have talked…" She smiles. "Like we did the other night..."

"And then…" Bending down to kiss her soundly while releasing his grip. "I would have done this."

"Mmm."

"And this."

"Mmm." Fisting his shirt she deepens the kiss and trails her hands down his exposed muscles.

"_Sorry I'm late."_

"Better late than never Princess." He growls before taking her lips again.

"You had incredible make-up sex without the need to make-up?" Ruby admires through the phone hours later when Mary-Margaret is tucked up in her own bed telephone pressed deliciously to her ear. She has never been one to spill her private life but, she just can't hold this in. She feels incredible.

"Yes we did!" She sings. "Oh Ruby, it's going so…"

"Fast?" "Honey, when I met my Peter we were looking at houses within six months."

"We're a long way off that." Mary-Margaret chuckles. "But, ever since the accident, I can't get enough of him. I love him so much it hurts sometimes."

"Then maybe you're a lot closer than you think."

David can we meet?

_Sure! Where?_

Taking care after her conversation with Ruby, she decided on somewhere neutral, isolated somewhere where no-one could bother them.

_The Toll bridge? 10 minutes_.

_I can do that. _

_Snow?_

_Charming._

_Is everything alright?_

_I hope it will be. _

The sentence alone made him furrow his brow in concern and feel deep in his pocket squeezing his mother's ring for comfort before dashing out the door.

She rocked on her toes and felt the cold railing between her fingers quietly grateful that her turquoise beret and scarf provided extra warm on a bitterly cold winter's night. He had to know that she wanted what she wanted in the end, all these declarations of love where meaningless if they couldn't build the foundations of a future together.

"Hi."

The sound of his voice made her turn and take a relieved breath in exhaling frosted mirth a moment later. "You came."

"Of course I did." His whole face lights up when he reaches her. Her beautiful knight in shining flannel taking her arm they fall into a comfortable rhythm as they walk.

"I wanna do this." She says passionately.

"Take long walks at 9'o clock at night in the middle of winter?"

"Til I can't feel my toes anymore."

"I want to watch the sun come up with you and close my eyes as it sets."

"I wanna scream at the baseball score because your favourite team lost by a point."

"And…I want that little girl I see every-night with your smile happy because "Daddy taught her to ride her bike."

His heart soars at the thought a single tear rolling down his cheek that he cannot blame on the weather. "You hate baseball."

Pulling his collar and rising on her tiptoes she speaks. "It's a sacrifice I'm more than happy to make to be with the man I love."

He kisses her giddily.

"House."

"Wedding."

"Kids." She finishes.

"And a dog. The dog is a deal-breaker baby."

"You got yourself a deal Nolan."

"Fantastic, now let's get outta here. There's a diner I know that serves great hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon?"

"Ummhmm."

**Thank you so much for the love! Guest I hope this answers your q's. **** X **


	6. Plans

6. Plans

"It wasn't so long ago that I was twirling you around that floor. Your dad gave me a look of approval."

"He winked at you."

"You saw that?"

"Of course," Mary-Margaret chuckled tucking a loose tendril behind her ear. "My father wasn't exactly subtle."

"He thought the world of you. "They both did."

Turning to meet his eyes and admire the fitted, black tuxedo he was wearing she discreetly ran her hands up his body until she could tenderly cup his face.

"Do you know what they'd say if they were here right now?" She said coyly.

"What?" David said in a caught whisper almost not believing how exquisite his girlfriend was in a light, blush rose dress that had the look and texture of silk with a sweetheart neckline. Her soft skin seemed to be cocooned in the material hugging her curves delicately as they began to move towards the dance floor.

"_I told you so."_

"Miss Blanchard." He extended his arm as they reached the floor, she took it and they began to move slowly as Eternal Flame mysteriously began playing and the children smiled as they took their partners and watched the only adults besides Principal Andrews dancing.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand darlin'."

"Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?"

They came together on the next line between smiles and fractured laughter. "Do feel the same? Am I only dreaming? Ha. Is this burning an eternal flame?"

"I paid him 5$ to play this." David admitted.

"Really? I gave him ten."

"Our song." He croons taking her waist. "Yes, our song." She agrees.

"God help me." He admits when they are alone in the sanctuary of her apartment legs locked around waist and kisses scattered like confetti in the wind.

"We have to find an easier way of doing this." She murmurs through the long kiss.

"I agree, this zip is like a corset." Smiling triumphantly when the zip is down he lifts it over her head placing rapid kisses on her burning lips tossing her dress gently down and then is mesmerised by the black lacy underwear that she had clearly, intentionally hid from him. "You're trying to kill me woman. You really are."

"Would you believe me if I said that wasn't the plan?"

"Oh, yeah right!" He kisses her leisurely against the wall before suddenly hoisting a happily squealing over his shoulder girlfriend into her bedroom.

"Honestly, it wasn't." Mary-Margaret says as she feels herself being turned and then ever so slowly lowered onto what she classes after a year, as their bed.

"Yeah? So what was the plan?" Pausing only to drop a neat line of kisses down her neck and then back up as she fought to pull him back to her.

"Step one- Buy gorgeous dress that loving boyfriend more than appreciates and makes you feel like a princess."

"Two- Buy lacy underwear."

"Three-" She gasped as he stole another kiss. "Ask him to move in because you can't imagine waking up next to anyone else for the rest of your life." Her eyes dazzled as she made the suggestion and for once, David was speechless.

Regret suddenly filled her. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't… Wh…" The teacher could only muster in apology and then shock as his lips covered hers in a wordless answer.

"Yes." He said when they broke apart stroking his thumb across her cheek wiping her tears.

"Yes, of course I will."

Suddenly, quite violently he felt her almost spring into his arms pushing them almost off the edge of the bed. She kissed and kissed him until he had to physically manoeuvre them away from danger teasing her back into the centre.

An hour passed and with quilt lovingly wrapped around them both she snuggled into him.

"I love you."

"I love you Mary-Margaret so much." She hadn't heard him though, she was already fast asleep and unaware of growing plan to make her his wife.


	7. P and P

7. P and P

"Mary-Margaret, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't- No." He cuts himself off, pacing up and down the bedroom. He is alone, on a Saturday his love having volunteered to do some extra grading. He has the apartment to himself or so he thinks.

"Hey babe, I'm home." She calls sweetly bustling through on a cold December afternoon. Locking the door and removing her coat to rest it safely on the hanger she's perturbed by his lack of greeting. "Huh. Maybe I'll surprise him." A grin spreads wide across her face as she makes her way to their bedroom following his growingly frustrated voice.

Resting herself against the doorframe, she gets ready to announce herself but, finds herself caught at his next words. "Mary-Margaret, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. I fell in love before I truly knew what love was. I adore you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy and as safe as you make me." Then he carefully pulled out his mother's ring and smiled at himself still unaware of his tearfully euphoric audience.

After a beat he took a breath and said: "Mary-Margaret, Snow. Will You Marry Me?"

GASP!

He spun around swiftly to see her eyes gleaming now standing in the doorway crying with reverberating laughter and unbridled joy_._

He almost pinched himself for fear that this was all an illusion. There she was moving slowly towards him and extending her hand so that his own could loop the ring onto her shaking finger when he had closed the distance between them.

"Is that a yes?" David asked heart in mouth as she pressed her forehead to his and cupped his face looking into his beautiful soul. "What do you think?"

Crashing their lips together he lifted her up joyfully as she locked her legs around his waist. "I love you!" He virtually sang when his lips were free but, that was short-lived as she kept peppering hot kisses down his neck taking full advantage of his exposed collar.

He took them a few more steps before sitting her down on the island and stroking her face. "We really should call your mother…"

"_But, she wasn't expecting me to ask you until tonight._" David said heatedly.

"You had it all planned?"

The vet tech proceeds to tell her everything the candlelit dinner in their apartment topped off with his attempt at hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream with shavings and how only then when they were blissfully happy would he have proposed.

"Mmm. Well I loved your impromptu one and I am- Mmm- blissfully happy!" Draping her arms around his warm neck she is caught by his searing kisses falling into a steady rhythm.

"Snow, we're not doing this here." He punctuated with a light kiss.

"Then lead the way charming fiancée of mine." She jested as he scooped her up and did exactly that.

Propping herself up on her elbow and staring at him an hour later. She asks the inevitable.

"Are you happy? With me- Do I make you happy?"

He rolls onto her quite playfully but, seriousin his intent.

"_Mary-Margaret." _Is his answer- the loving gaze he gives next all she needs.

"_David._"

Husband

Wife

Family

_Together_

"AAAHHH!" Was the general reaction of everyone from Archie to Regina and especially Ruth who virtually dragged them into her living room over tea the next day.

"I'm so very happy for you." She said before proceeding to gently squeeze every detail out of them.

"Boy, has it been a great day." David said collapsing on the bed while Mary-Margaret got ready in the bathroom. They'd only been engaged for 11 hours and it already felt like a lifetime.

Mary-Margaret came out slowly, holding something in her hand while the other seemed to rest instinctively on her stomach her sheer violet slip highlighting her beauty.

"Want it to be even greater?"

"Is that?" He said suddenly bolt upright on the end of their bed.

"Yes."

"Are-?" He starts but, it's taken over by her soft kiss as she moves to him and puts the test down on the cream sheets.

"Baby, this is David. He's your Daddy." She gleamed through tears as he kissed her abdomen.

"We're pregnant!" He marvelled

"We're getting married and we're pregnant."


	8. A Kick in the Head

8. A Kick in the Head

Three months had passed and the couple had scrimped and saved for the deposit on a house but, were at best, undecided on how they were going to buy it.

"No." David exclaims, standing in the middle of the room.

His fiancée is standing opposite him, growing bump clearly visible through her red polka-dot top clearly irked, but, still content to calmly get her point across. "David, my parents left me this money for my future. Our future, I won't have you working three jobs just to pay for the house. I'd rather stay here, with you and the baby for the next fifty years than have to watch you work yourself into the ground."

"It would-. " He starts but, she interrupts "It wouldn't be like that? I _know _you. I _know_ when you have crept into our bed at night because you've worked extra shifts at the hospital on security detail."

"I was going to tell you…" David says honestly, knowing that Belle or Ashley will have probably made an innocent remark about seeing him there and she would have been able to fool them into thinking she already knew.

"I know." She says understanding, "And I get it, but, you have to understand we're entering into a marriage and we're going to be parents. I understand that you want to provide but, if we use some of this money, we could at least have a secure, home with some left over for the baby's college fund."

"It's us. You and I. We're in this together."

Softening, he sighs and closes the minute space between them. She nestles herself in the crook of his neck for a moment and then plants a reassuring kiss on his lips as he cradles her back. They planned on marrying before the baby arrived but, between that and house hunting, the house had taken priority.

"I'm sorry." He says when his lips are free. "I just wanted to give you and the baby everything I could."

"You're all we need, Charming."

"You're all we'll ever need."

"WOAH." Mary-Margaret gasped, during class the next day. The children asked if she was alright and she replied: "Yes, remember how I told you my baby would kick?"

"Yes."

"It just did."

"Wow! You have to call Mr Nolan." Grace exclaimed.

"Just this once." Mary-Margaret smiled. Taking out her phone and putting it on speaker she waited for each ring until he answered.

"_Well hello."_

Mary-Margaret chuckled: "Every-body, say hi Mr Nolan!" Raising the phone up it more than picked up the sound of fifteen cheery children. "HI MR NOLAN!"

All he could do was laugh as she lowered the phone: "Am I on speaker?"

"Yes, you certainly are."

"Hey, kids."

"So… what's behind this little surprise phone call Miss Blanchard?"

"Oh, you know," She said casually, coyly. "Our baby kicked."

"What?" He said in blissful disbelief.

"Our baby kicked." She couldn't stop the happy tears from falling as the children "awwed."

"That's amazing!" "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you Charming."


	9. Wedding

9. Wedding

She was tidying her desk as she usually did, the children gone and the school day done when he came. He usually came up with a charming routine that made her laugh and giggle til her sides hurt but, no this time it was running and reaching and kissing her with the biggest smile on his face. "Baby kicked huh?" He smirked, kissing her again as she guided his hand to her abdomen, a small growing bump clearly visible, accentuating her frame.

"Mmmhmm. _She_ did." Mary-Margaret emphasised. They didn't know the sex yet, but, it was no secret the teacher had a feeling it was going to be a girl. Draping her free arm around his neck, she pulled him closer pecking his lips softly before pulling away but, not breaking away from his embrace.

"How was your day?"

"Three cats rehomed, one dove and there's a chocolate brown lab puppy with our name on it."

Her interest piqued. "Really?"

"Her name is Poppy and she's so made for you. _Us."_

"Well then, let's go get her."

Three hours later, all three of them are laid out on the sofa with the heating on full blast and contented stomachs all of Poppy's new things are packed away and the paperwork for their new house signed sealed and ready to mail in the morning.

"Ooh. Look at you you're so cute!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed stroking the relaxed pup's fur while she licked her palm in return. Resting her head against David's chest she smiled: "Wait for it… Boom!"

"Wow!" David exclaimed, "She's really in there." The teacher quirked her brow lovingly, "She? I thought you were convinced I had Jr in there?"

"Well, I've always wanted a little girl just as much if not more, since we were dating." She wants to interject, say they weren't but, midnight phone calls for years are proof of the love between them.

"Yes, I wanted babies with you as soon as we were legal." She admits as he kisses her and she strokes his chin.

"David?"

"Snow."

"Why are we waiting? To get married? We have a few weeks to move into our house and we can rent the apartment out when we've moved in. You, Me Poppy and our family and friends that's all we need."

"No big church wedding."

"I was thinking more of a backyard under and arch with my man kind of thing."

"I love it."

"Thought you would."

It takes them just over three days to get it all together. The dress is her mother's white lace with a veil and a white heart shape body. She holds the flowers, bought by Ruth as she meets him at the wooden arch covered in flowers. A priest presides over them as the guests sit.

They marry in her childhood garden by the pear-tree having permission granted by its new owner, none other than the tearful Johanna and her husband.

"We did it." She whispers as they are pronounced _finally_ as husband and wife.

"You're damn right we did it." He says with pride, he can't believe they are finally one.

"Well, are you gonna-? She teases but, it's taken over by the most crushingly passionate kiss he's ever given.

She locks her arms around him and deepens it feeling the fabric of his grey suit and white shirt as she deepens it.

Every-body whistles and cheers and as they run they see Ruth with a firm hold on Poppy's lead.

"We'll see you in a few days Poppy."

"We love you Ruth."

"We love you both." They share one last hug before they clamber into David's Ford metal cans and a "JUST MARRIED" sign attached.

"I do believe I married the boy next door."

"Yes, you- Mmm- Mmm. Mmm." He kept having to pause because of her soft, yet, persistent kissing as he buckled her in. "Did." She moaned at the restriction but, knew he needed to drive but, that still didn't stop her.

"Honey, honey I love you. But,"

"But, stop making out with me." She laughed.

"At least until, I have my seatbelt on." He winked doing exactly that, kissing her and then setting off for a few days away in Paris.


	10. Baby-moon

10. Baby-moon

"Mary-Margaret- honey are you alright in there?" David asked, concerned hearing heaving and wrenching coming from inside the bathroom mere moments after she'd attempted to enjoy their continental breakfast of chocolate croissants, orange juice and mixed fruit a mere 24 hours since arriving at the hotel and spa.

"UH HUH."

"I'm coming in."

"Noononoo!" She said, she didn't want him to see her like this, especially on their honeymoon but, it was too late, he was rubbing her back soothingly and dabbing a cool rag on her sweat-soaked brow.

"Better?"

She chuckled, "Considering you got me in this condition, I'd think it was the least you could do." She leaned into him and he took her hands helping her up before pushing the toilet handle down to flush the putrid sick away. They'd got their sonogram booked for two days after their return flight by then she'd be more like twelve and a half weeks but, with the wedding and moving they had barely had time to squeeze the appointment in.

"All part of the service." He said, kissing her forehead sweetly. "So, where would Madame Nolan like to go today?"

She turned smiling, a comfortable coral sweater hugging her bump and loose cotton pants. Apart from the morning sickness which was currently attacking her insides at least three times a day and needing to pee more times than ten average women, she felt wonderful.

"I was thinking, about taking a long soak in the bath for an hour. And then spending the day in bed… and tonight seeing Eiffel all lit up. Fancy joining me?"

"Absolutely."

"Mmm. Mmm. MA!" "If this is what married life is like, we should get married more often." She jokes after kisses. Wet hair, warm bubbles and her husband with a circle of tea light candles around the rim of the bathtub to compensate for the obvious lack of champagne.

"Not a chance, Mrs Nolan. I'm Mmm- never letting- you go- ever- ever EVER!"

She angles her lips to take more of him in before breaking to look into his deep orbs. "Well, that's alright with me."

"You know what else is alright with me?"

He quirked his brow as she whispered in his ear. "Slow, tender love-making because I'm super- hot for my husband right now."

He groaned. "But, the baby?" "Is it even safe?"

"Yes, if we're slow and careful but, you always treat me like I'm the most precious thing in all the world… and this will probably be the last time I'll want to without tearing your head off first."

"Right!" He gulped slightly at that before she kissed his fears away. "What my _wife_ wants. My _wife_ gets."

Her back is pressed softly into the mattress as he wraps the silk sheets around them.

"I love you."

"I love you Charming." Is all they say as she gets her wish;

"Beautiful." David says later as they stand atop the glittering tower clearly talking about more than view of the city.

"It is isn't it?" She says "And you are to me too."

He chuckles thinking that for once she might act as if she's unaware of how much he's in awe of her but, that's not his wife.

After all, he's known her inside out since they were four, save the missing years.

She leans into him. "Happy Baby-moon Charming."

They kiss just as the fireworks begin to set off. Red, gold and silver illuminating the Parisian sky offset by a couple of shooting stars.

Perfect.

"I don't want to leave!" She whined on their last day. They had seen so much, done so much in such a short trip that suddenly; going back to Story-brooke did not seem so appealing.

"I know, but, I think we'd have some people to answer to if we didn't come back. Have you seen my mother angry? It's not pretty."

"And there's Poppy…"

He nodded as she pecked his bare shoulder and snuggled into him more. "It'll be good to be home, in my own bed."

"Your bed?"

"Yes, Charming._ My_ bed."

He looked at her aghast until, she guffawed with a glint in her eye. "Gotcha."

Turning, he flipped her flat on her back as she shrieked adorably. Gazing into her eyes his breathing hitched as her heart slowed under his dancing fingertips. Gasping at the touch his Snow smiles. "Yeah, you got me Princess, you got me."

Bending down slightly he joins their lips in several increasing kisses before they close their eyes soundly. After all, they have a flight home ahead of them.


	11. Fight

11. Fight

"Mary-Margaret, we talked about this."

"I remember you talking and me- not listening!" She shouted through the closed bedroom door. Damn it, he wished he'd never said anything about the blasted maternity leave. His six months pregnant wife was in there, furious and all he could do was negotiate through a locked door!

"I remember- you saying that we would figure out my schedule so that I could teach up until the last trimester of my pregnancy. I remember _you _saying that. NOT that you would go behind my back… talk to my boss and ask if I could take early leave!"

He sighed. "I was just concerned. You've had a lot on and it's not-"

"Don't!" "Don't you dare say "it's not good for Emma." "I know what's good for Emma, her daddy not being an idiot!"

She could have called him worse names but, they both had a complex about the baby picking up on stress and perhaps, repeating words that would not be welcomed in later life.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"Y- You think?" He could hear her sobbing, the worst sound in the world to him, they had only ever had a handful of arguments in their relationship some were his fault, some were hers but, on one thing they could always agree, on they made up fast because they couldn't stand to see the other hurting.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. If you don't believe anything else I say tonight _please_ believe that." "I am sorry and I love you." David said his piece honestly and whole-heartedly turning himself around fully prepared to retrieve the blankets from the closet and camp out, just to feel near her when suddenly.

_Click._

And he turns, his beautiful, teary wife before him in her silk-white nightgown cheeks and nose a bright red but, it does not take away from her air of serenity.

"Where were you going?" Mary-Margaret asks, looking lost and full of a child-like innocence having calmed considerably at his words.

"I was going to camp outside the door. At least, that way I could be near you tonight." He shrugs.

Slowly, she walks towards him, closing the distance and allowing him to wipe away her tears with love.

Exhaling at touch she chuckles before attacking his lips in a display of passion leaving him momentarily breathless.

"Idiot." She breathes, leading him into their bedroom as he continues to apologise through kisses and words.

"Huge idiot." He agrees, trailing searing kisses down her neck while she wraps herself around him.

"Insensitive." She murmurs nipping his nose for emphasis. "I was."

"You still love me?"

"Of course." She says; affronted batting at his chest with dancing fingertips.

"You might have gone about it the wrong way but, you had our best interests at heart."

David sighs in relief before she pulls him down for another kiss and realises that on sheer momentum alone, they have somehow made it to their bed and when he informs her of that fact she echoes something he said a year previously. "Oh, like this wasn't the plan?"

"It wasn't." Mary-Margaret quirks her brow. "Yeah, right."

"It was a bonus."

"C'mere you." The teacher playfully commands kissing him in a frenzied fashion when he complies.

"So, you'll cut your hours down at school?"

"Yes." Mary-Margaret agrees kissing his palm. Now lying opposite each other with the duvet around them, they have reached a conclusion that leaves both parties satisfied.

"And you'll take it easy at the shelter and won't go behind my back again?"

"You got it Blanchard."

"Hey, it's Nolan to you." Closing her lips over his, she rolls on top of him and strokes his face clearly planning to resume the kissing before…

"AHAHA! Hey Poppy." The dog comes happily in clambering in-between them. Snuggling in the middle of her thankfully fully clothed masters the Labrador just licks David in apology before falling asleep herself and all the humans can do is laugh and kiss lazily while wondering why they were fighting in the first place.

"David. DAVID." He wakes at 3am to hear his wife drowsily and then urgently shaking him awake.

"What's wrong?" He says worriedly but, he can feel the sheets are damp with clear water.

"I think- my water just broke."


	12. Refuel

12. Re-fuel

He can't block out her screams, the fear in her eyes as she held his hand in a vice grip while being rushed through the hospital doors.

They assessed her, provided gas and air at her request and monitored his wife and baby for hours but, every drug, everything they tried couldn't stop the miracle he is staring at right now.

Their Emma. Two pounds five ounces of fragile love through the window of an incubator, she has blue eyes and paper-thin arms and legs that barely cover bone as she is fed through tubes and given bursts of oxygen.

He jumps when he feels his mother's touch. "How's my grand-baby?"

David smiles as the woman twists round to smile at the tiny but, very alert Nolan.

"Strong and stubborn like her mother."

"Beautiful and curious like both of you." Ruth states: "Mary-Margaret's resting but. she nearly lost it with one of the nurses over not being allowed to see her yet. So, I told her I'd come and relieve you. Archie's got Poppy for as long as you need and I'll settle the hospital bills."

"Mother- I can't ask you to-"

"Then what was the point of me spending ten years married to that soulless leech if I cannot spend his money on those I love."

"That man may burn in hell for what he did to us but, I'll be damned if God takes her." She said, seriously. "The nurses are here, she's safe with Grandma." Kissing his fore-head Ruth said. "Be with your wife, she needs you too."

"I love you Em."

Her eyes were blurry with tears but, she must have gotten some sleep because when she awoke she felt his touch.

"Hey sleepyhead." Stroking her face and pressing a kiss to her for-head he is happy to see her awake.

"Emma. Is Emma?" She starts sleepily but, no less franticly as he soothes her.

"She's good. Baby, you did so good." He can't help but, tearfully laugh as she hooks her iv hand round his neck and pulls him down for a deep, loving kiss.

When they break she smiles nuzzling into his neck while he fills her in on every detail of their daughter's first few hours.

"Here." He says later helping her sip water as she sits herself up for a dinner of chicken, roast potatoes and vegetables.

"Thanks babe." She smiles when he puts the glass back on the table. "Have you eaten?"

"I will." He says honestly but, that's not enough for her. "Yeah, right now this is way too much for me."

"Snow…"

"No buts, handsome."

So they share their meal and an absurd amount of toast that an orderly brought round for each mother.

No-one goes without in Story-brooke.

"I have to go." He whispers into her hair.

"Stay, Charming stay." She commands sweetly even though she knows the family rooms are taken and visiting time is over.

"Wish- I Mmm-". "Could." He murmurs through the long kiss she initiates in a blatant attempt to prolong his stay.

"Sorry folks." Ashley says sympathetically "I have to break this love fest up and check your obs."

"One more minute." Mary-Margaret bargains.

"Just for you." The nurse leaves them while the teacher looks deeply into her loves eyes.

"I love you and our precious angel more than anything I needed you to know that." She breathes wistfully before he kisses her again and finally leaves.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him that I have cancer and I might not make it to our baby's first birthday if she even survives the night?!"

"Tomorrow. I'll tell my husband tomorrow."

"Besides," She gives a weak half-smile "Doesn't everything _always_ look better in the morning?" before she completely crumbles in her friends arms.

He was so happy when he got there. He took a toy lamb and Granny's blanket to her. She was stable and kicking away but, the nurse seemed to avoid the subject when he said Mary-Margaret would probably be anxious to express some milk for her. He was happy when he saw Dr Whale presumably discharging his wife as he approached her room until he wasn't.

"We caught it early."

"Caught what early?"

Mary-Margaret's face was resigned as the Dr mumbled something about an oncologist and left them to it at her request.

"Caught what early Mary-Margaret?"

"I have breast cancer. I found a lump three days ago and was scheduled in to have it removed with medication but, then Emma made her entrance and it didn't seem to matter anymore."

"Didn't seem to matter?" How could you? You're my everything and you went through this alone. You brought our child into the world- and you knew. You knew you would have to fight this!"

"It's Stage 1A." She said matter of factly: "It's one tiny lump right about here." She indicated as he moved closer. "I went for scans this morning and it hasn't spread so they'll cut it out of me ASAP and then we'll be together." She said softly as he enveloped her kissing her madly as she reciprocated.

"How are you so amazing?"

"Because, I have a daughter and husband and friends and I need to be." "I need to be amazing so that you'll help me do what I need to do next."

"Anything." He emphasised.

"Take me to her. I need to see our baby."

"Mary-Margaret-"

"David I need to see Emma. Now more than ever."

"Hey, hello Rosy Bud! How are you?" Mary-Margaret poked her hand through the incubator hole as the nurse watched the doting couple stroking Emma's tiny hand lightly. Emma's eyes seemed to fix contentedly on her parents fisting and kicking in spite of wires.

"You gave her the lamb?" Mary-Margaret asked and as he nodded she kissed the side of his head.

"I promise you I will fight this." "I'll take everything- do everything necessary to stay with you Emma. Because you and your Daddy are my life now."

"I will fight with you."

"Because I'm your Mommy."

**I didn't expect to write this and yet, I did I'm aware it's a sensitive subject but, I am personally aware of the impact that it has so I swear i'll do it justice.**

**xxxx**


	13. I'm in Love Why Would I Care?

13. I'm in Love Why Would I Care?

"Hey," Mary-Margaret said sleepily, still drowsy from the anaesthesia. She had, to her knowledge been asleep for two hours but, from the way her husband was looking at her, it was obvious to her it had been much longer.

"_Hi baby_." He smiled in relief, his whole face lighting up at the sight of her awake, alive and according to Dr Whale 100% cancer free.

"How long was I out?" She asked, feeling him stroke her hair slowly as he kneels, the floor a better option than the uncomfortable, fuchsia leather chair she vaguely sees in the corner of the room.

"Three days."

"Three days. Emma? Is she ok? How is she? How are you?" Mary-Margaret rushed out almost struggling to process that she'd missed so much time.

"Slow down there M, she's ok, her vitals are steady and she's put on a pound and an ounce." David replies kissing her after which she lengthens.

"Really?" The teacher replies after they break, eyes shimmering with tears and voice caught with joy.

"Yeah, she's getting better every-day- just like her mother." He emphasises filling her in on the success of the operation and the fact that Whale and an oncologist are due later to discuss medication and the possibility of going home in a few days.

"So, I kicked some ass?"

"You kicked some ass baby." He grins proudly.

"So how have work been? Have you had to take time off?"

"I've done two shifts, the rest of the time I've been split between you, Emma, the house and visiting Archie to check on Poppy."

"I miss her."

"She misses you but, right now, my wonderful, wonderful wife you need to rest."

"You need to rest." She smirks, sitting up, a nurse proving an evening meal for them.

"I love you Princess." He murmurs hours later a blanket over them. She's fallen asleep in his arms and reluctantly he leaves to check on Emma and make that horrible journey home.

Alone

Three days later.

"You ready?" David asks. "To see our baby and then get back to our bed? Hell yes." She'd been discharged for mere minutes and they knew where they were going. NICU.

"Hi, baby girl! Come to mommy and daddy." Mary-Margaret said as she was eased into her mother's arms. Bright; alert and she could swear smiling. At nearly three pounds now she could almost fit in the tiniest baby grow Granny had purchased. It was very cute to see her little arms being drowned by the sleeves but, at least she was getting there and responding to the drugs they had given her to prevent infection.

David stroked her head and perched with Mary-Margaret. "Mommy did it squirt, just like she said and you're doing just as well."

"We're so very proud of you Emma." At her mother's words she stirred and grizzled but, they took turns soothing her for over an hour before she was dutifully put back in her incubator.

"We'll be together soon angel. We promise." David says before they stroke her and then proceed to tell her they'll be back later to tell her a bed-time story as David has done every-night of her life.

"We can't move David. Not with Emma, we can't afford to get tied up, when she's so close to coming back to us."

"I'll call the realtor in the morning; see what we can work out. The house is ours we just need to do the moving." He says fitting the keys in the door and turning allowing her to enter and then himself before bolting it behind him

"Charming," She breathes turning to him as he rattles on about all the things he wants for them all the jobs he should get done.

"I'm home."

"You're home." He sighs happily, before virtually running to her, spinning her and kissing every-where he can reach as she locks around him and kisses him tenderly while they discard their clothes hastily in a heated need.

Tracing the tiny scar on her breast with his thumb he kisses them both before taking her lips.

"Charming. David." She gasps into his mouth rocking steadily as he lays her out on the diner counter-top.

"I really thought we'd make it this time." He says as she kisses him.

"Oh, but, it's so much fun when we don't." She giggles nipping at his chin as he roams her body.

"Hey, look at me, look at me." He complies with tears dabbing her soft skin. "I'm here, I'm alive, our daughter is getting better and get this… I love you."

"Love you more." He gleams.

"Oh, so we're _that_ couple now." She jokes.

"Do you care?" He says, sliding a finger inside her for mere seconds just to see the look on her face.

"I'm in love. Why would I care?" She says completely happy arching into him.

"Fuck Mary-Margaret."

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing?"

"God, I love you." David murmurs cradling her against him.

"Love you more." She whispers kissing his heart.


	14. We've Got Tonight

14 We've Got Tonight  


Five Years Later

"Hey, Rosy Bud! Were you good for your daddy today?" Mary-Margaret asked as her daughter leapt into her arms, her blonde curls as bright as her father's eyes. The eyes she was trying her best not to look into.

"Yes, Mommy we went to the park and fed the duckies." Emma exclaimed as her mother smiled and she began fiddling with the buttons on her red trench coat.

"You did? How are Donald and Daisy?"

"Good."

Mary-Margaret kissed her forehead sweetly and then got up steadily rising to her feet to finally address her estranged husband.

"Thanks for taking her." Mary-Margaret said honestly grateful that she could get some grading done and take Poppy to the vets.

"Of course! We had a great time didn't we Em?" He said warmly, ruffling the little girl's hair as she nodded.

"I'm glad."

"You should come with us next time." David offered, with clear love still present in his voice as Emma pulled their hands together so that they were laced together for a moment before the teacher pulled back.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play for a minute while I talk to daddy?"

"Are you going to shout?" She asked they'd separated over a year ago because of something she didn't quite understand but, they'd promised that it would never stop them being her parents. They loved her no matter what.

"Promise." They both said.

"Okayyy. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Em." Only when it was clear she had gone did Mary-Margaret finally speak.

"You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I still matter to you." She whispered

"You're the love of my life."

"Mother of my child." He said breathlessly "I never wanted this. I would walk through hell and back for you both and I would have done the same for our baby you know I would have."

"_David. I'm bleeding."_

It hurts them both to remember. Their baby would have been two by now. They fought hard for Emma, for each other but, she just couldn't.

"David-"

"To hell with this." David said suddenly, closing the distance between them and kissing her so very softly. His lips cling to hers and he rubs her cheek with the inside of his thumbs until she moans in the back of her throat.

It takes her a minute to register what is happening she hasn't been kissed by him since he left and that was painful, agonising she cried herself to sleep with Emma beside her but, this? This is passion; this is heat, trailing fingers down her spine as they crash against the doorframe.

"David." She whispers.

Reluctantly pulling away he rests his for-head against hers staring deeply into her irises as their chests rise and fall frantically.

"Meet me tonight. My place."

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret queried.

"Mom will take her for the night."

He expects her to waver just like she has the last hundred times he's tried to negotiate being more than friends with a kid who happen to still be married.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

The smile on his face as he pulls away is like the sun and the moon combined to her. They nearly kiss again but, then:

"Mommy!"

"Coming Em."

"I have to go."

"I know."

"Snow?"

"Yes?"

"See you later."

"Mommy, why is Grandma Ruth here?"

"Because I need to see someone special."

"Who?"

"Someone I love very much." She replied laughing as Ruth tickled her for being so curious while Poppy nestled between the two on the couch

"Now, do I look okay?" Referring to the little black dress she'd chosen with matching heels finished with the silver heart pendant he'd bought her not long after Emma was born.

"You look gorgeous my girl."

"Yeah! Beautiful."

"MA! Thank you." Giving Emma a kiss and Ruth a grateful hug she laid out ground rules. No being rude, taking advantage of your grandmother to get more ice-cream, ONE story at bedtime etc.

"We got it." Ruth says. "Now go we'll be fine."

"I love you."

"Love you Mommy." And then she leaves for her meeting with someone special.

"Grandma Ruth?" Emma smirked.

"Mmmhmm." She confirmed.

"YES!"

She took a deep breath, several deep breaths before knocking. She had naturally, been to his apartment before to drop Emma off and discuss who was having her and last year Emma's fourth birthday party, which was amicable they had a moment where they felt like a family again but, that was all it was. A moment.

But, this, as he answers in smart red checked flannel and jeans that he was wearing earlier this could be something.

"Mary-Margaret." His mouth is agog for a moment, stunned at her beauty. He's never stopped seeing her this way it's just been a while since he's seen it physically.

"Hello." A light crimson blush spreads across her cheeks as she steps inside and he shuts the door and turns. "Do you want something to drink?"

"We kissed." Mary-Margaret emphasises cutting off whatever his next words were going to be. "You kissed me and I kissed you back." He moves closer to her. "I'm not sorry."

The teacher's eyes soften and she cannot look away. "I don't want you to be."

"This is a mess. David, when we lost- when we lost the baby I-." "I pushed you away." "I am so- so- sorry."

"You were grieving." He says solemnly.

"So were you. It just took me forever to see it."

"I thought if we could stay friends, be parents to Emma that it would be enough. But, it's not. Being without you is killing me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying." She laced her arms around his neck and then kissed him pouring all the love she had into it. He moaned happily and lifted her up spinning her around without breaking the kiss.

Their mouths move in synchronicity with David increasing the intensity to match her eagerness.

"David. Mmm. I love you- so much." Locking her legs around him with ease she hears and then feels the zip of her dress slide down as she rapidly kisses him, his fingers having worked their magic behind her back.

"I love you Princess."

They stumble and laugh like they used to nipping and tugging and knocking over that love heart lamp that Kathryn had bought him.(She had literally come up to Mary-Margaret in the middle of the store the other day and told her "to set him free.")

"_It can't be good for Emma. Surely, she'd like it if her parents had a fresh start."_

A fresh start? Like she was a black mark on David's name. She made it sound so simple, as if he'd taken a wrong turn and she was his only direction. She would make it all better take him away from the Big Bad Wolf.

"_I know what you went through was hard but, it's in the past now. You both need to move on."_

Mary-Margaret felt like putting her smarmy and faux saccharine face through a wall but, instead she said:

"You know **nothing**. We didn't even have a body to bury. I had a three year old wanting to know where the baby went, why I was so sad. Why her daddy couldn't live with us anymore."

Kathryn just stood there open-mouthed at the usually placid woman's fire.

"_Our daughter; would like ice-cream for dessert, if you'd be so kind as to move."_

She did and the teacher skilfully retrieved the Rocky Road and turned her back walking away cart and all.

"Oops." Mary-Margaret chuckled against his lips and straddled him while he peeled her dress over her head and tossed to the ground moments after perching them onto his bed, her heels and his shoes following seconds after.

"I hated that thing."

"I hate her." She pecked, her fingers tripping over themselves to undo his buttons and reveal the toned muscles underneath but, she manages it.

"Wanna know something funny?"

"Yeah."

"She asked me out."

Mary-Margaret pulled back swiftly leaving him confused:

"What did you say?"

"You really wanna know?" He asked huskily. She feels him building against her want and desire mingling in all its glorious forms. Kissing and sucking the soft spot on her neck he admires her deep red lingerie

"OH! Yes."

"I told her I'm married and in love with my wife."

"Good answer!" He laughs; he loved the child-friendly if slightly sarcastic tone to her voice.

She leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down his chest and he swears he hears the word "divorce" as he pulls her down into the centre of the bed. "What?" David murmurs shocked against the friction and force of the kiss as she pushes up against him.

Mary-Margaret breaks it and strokes his chin.

"She wanted me to divorce you."

The mere thought of that breaks his heart as she explains the whole high school esque encounter which, incredibly enough occurred right after David had rejected the Midas Touch salon owner.

"Hey, do you really think I'd listen to a word that stuck up bitch says?"

David nods negatively. "You stopped listening to her in Kindergarten."

"She pushed you at recess." Pushing his shirt off she hears it fall before he takes her mouth possessively.

A quick unbutton, unclasp and shimmy later and there is nothing to stop her from exploring his body again. It feels like she is returning to a place she never truly left and it fills her entire soul.

He fills her soul as she in-turn fills his.

Hands grip and limps tangle as they roll like lovers in a meadow, the teacher ending up on her back this time as his blue eyes caress her.

"What now?"

"Well, Prince Charming considering what just happened."

"Twice." David says with pride.

Slapping his chest lightly she can't help the slow smile that spreads across her face like jam being spread on thick pieces of toast.

"Yes?" He elongates the word playfully.

"I'd say we're not done being in love."

And he kissed her again.

"Grandma Ruth, what do you think they're doing right now?"

"Finding each other sweetie."

"They always find each other."

Giving her granddaughter one last kiss she turned out the light and closed the door as Emma closed her eyes.

"Charming." She whispered lying beside him on her natural side while he lay on the right.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

"C'mere." She fits in his arms like a glove and he kisses her ring hand and laces it between his own so grateful neither chose to take theirs off.

"Stay."

"Stay with me Snow."

She sighs lovingly and then looks at him with devoted eyes it's then they know the night is theirs.


	15. Home

15. Home

"_Hi, you've reached The Nolan's. David, Mary-Margaret and… Say your name Sweetie." _Mary-Margaret could be heard chuckling after her husband kissed their daughter's two year old head as she paused adorably. "_EMMA!"_

"_We can't answer the phone right now." David said. "So leave us a message and we'll get back to you." He could be heard holding back laughter as his wife scooped Emma up and tickled her. _

"_Leave your message after the…" There was a mischievous pause as he caught them both in his embrace. "OHAHA David. DADDY!" MA! _He could be heard giving Emma an exaggerated kiss while the slow and tender one he gave Mary-Margaret was barely _audible. "Leave your message after the BEEP."_ The couple said together with Emma adding the final magic word.

He clung to that message for as long as he could, playing it back between shots of Bourbon during the first weeks and months of their separation. It's as if he thought if he listened hard enough he'd be back there, with them and he'd never let them go.

The alcohol got to him because suddenly, he's walking on the coldest December night, snow covering the ground like a plain of icing sugar as far as his blurry eyes could see. The ice gets to his bones causing a painful throbbing but, he doesn't give a damn, he doesn't give a damn until she answers the door and he notices the holly reef they bought together fly from view.

"_David, what are you doing here?" _She said coming slowly out of the lit hallway of the house. Fear in her eyes at his barely put together state.

"_I'm drunk. Don't letme in._" He drawled semi- articulately the walk having sobered him a little.

"_I had to see you." _

"_David- David it's freezing- Come inside." _She said running out and shivering madly. He tried to fight her but, his body gave up and he let her usher him inside.

"_Oof. Steady.. Steady there we go._" Mary-Margaret exclaimed with effort after easing him onto the couch.

"_I'm sorry." _He said eyes fixed on hers as she watched over him pulling a thick red blanket over his child-like body.

"_Emma is she?"_

"_It's 2am she won't know a thing." _Mary-Margaret reassured him warmly and he swore he felt her thumb move tenderly across his cheek.

"_Whatareyou?"_

"_Still doing up? I had grading."_

"_At 2AM?"_

"_Hey, Mr Hypocrite."_

"_I just wanna go back."_

"_I- wanna go back." _A single tear slid down his face before sleep finally overcame him.

He didn't hear her near silent sobs because, in the safety of his dreams, it wasn't real.

"Guess who?" He felt her hands cover his eyes as she came up behind him darkening his vision.

"Julia? No, no Gwyneth or maybe? Maybe it's _Mary-Margaret._"

"Aha."

Her hands released his eyes and he spun around and smiled. She was standing there in a little green- beret mocha jacket and denim jeans having snuck behind the reception desk he'd been manning for the past few hours.

"Hi." Placing his hands firmly around her waist he pulls her closer. It's a good thing no-one is around but, them because the way he proceeds to feel the curve of her ass is definitely not part of their usual service.

"Hi."

"Mmm. This is a nice surprise." He murmurs between the kiss as she grins. It's been three days since they slept together, since they began sleeping together again and it is their very own private bliss.

"I just thought I'd come by-"

"You aren't at school today?"

"It's my day off- so…"

"You wanted to see this lowly vet."

"Hey! That's my husband you're talking about."

He took her lips gratefully and she sighed: "My favourite vet."

"Emma finishes school in a few hours and it's a good day whatd'ya say we go to the park, take Poppy for a walk… feed the ducks."

"I'd love to."

"Perfect. MA!" Aware of the time and the fact that he could have Archie or Granny walk in any minute she briskly ran to the customer side and then to the door before he could change her mind.

"Oh and David?"

"I love you."

"Hey, Rubes can I get a hot chocolate with cin- Woah! WHAT THE HELL!" Mary-Margaret no sooner started her order than her friend was dragging her in the back room.

"The customers-"

"Peter will handle it. Now, what I wanna know is why Belle saw David grabbing your ass on her way to the library this morning?"

"I- don't know-"

"Mare- Come on."

"We slept together- sleep together- Oh, Ruby I've been so stupid!" Mary-Margaret laughs at herself.

"It's about time!"

"You're not mad?"

"My god-daughter's parents are _finally_ getting it on after a year of what could only be described as amicable hell?" The part-diner owner said ecstatically.

"I'm freaking thrilled."

"I missed him so much!"

"Does Emma?"

"I think she suspects. She knows that her daddy came for breakfast the morning after Ruth baby-sat."

"Is that because…"

"Yeah-"

"We don't want to confuse her but, we can't lie."

"Okay… so where do you go from here?"

"To the park, the beach, we need to build on what we have slowly. I need my family back."

He's never worked so hard or so fast in his life, he's thrilled to finish the mound of paper-work by 2:30pm and set everything up for Shaun ten minutes later before clocking off.

And it's worth it.

It's worth it to feel her hand lace in his, to see her smile, to steal a kiss on a summer's day.

It's worth it to see their daughter's face as she runs to them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Emma." They say happily before asking about her day and walking home together a quick pit-stop before the main event.

Mary-Margaret grabs the already pre-made sandwiches and puts them in a container before putting the left over bread in sandwich bags while David pees, makes sure Emma does the same and gets Poppy's lead on without the usual complaint.

And then they're sitting on the hard park bench without a care in the world. Emma nibbling on her sandwich and pointing to the family of ducks she sees.

"Just like us."

"Mommy, Daddy, Emma." She chirps, eyes gleaming as Poppy barks. "And Poppy."

"Mommy, Daddy, Emma and Poppy." They repeat and then can't help themselves as they kiss in front of their baby.

"And they lived happily ever after."

"Again!" Emma proclaimed as her parents finished the story.

"It's night-night time baby."

"Time to close your eyes and dream away." Mary-Margaret continued as they gave her kisses.

"But, I'm not-oh- tired." Emma yawned, and then minutes later was fast asleep as they turned off her light and closed the door.

"Every-time." David whispers.

"Mmmhmm."

"Thank you for today." He says staring lovingly in her eyes before saying reluctantly "I better be going,"

"Don't." She caught his arm. "Don't go."

"Your home is here with us. With me."

"You're sure? Because-"

"David- just kiss me already!"

And he did, over and over and long into the night. He was home again.


	16. Discoveries

16. Discoveries

"What time is it?" Mary-Margaret groaned sleepily into David's chest, moving briefly to look at the clock he answered; "4am."

"Back to sleep we go." She said tired, but, happy enough to be with him again. Then they heard the door creak open and saw their baby in her blue pyjama's padding slowly towards them.

"Em? Sweetheart is everything alright?" David followed by Mary-Margaret asked concerned by her presence in their bedroom this early in the morning.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here?" She asked, eyes full of tears. It took David seconds to pull his side of the covers back, untangle himself from his wife and carry their little one lowering her down in-between his wife's and his side before returning to bed and tucking them all in.

"Why don't you tell us about it Emma?" Mary-Margaret soothed as she kissed her fore-head and David rubbed her back gently.

"I was all alone." She sobbed." In a dark, scary room with fire. Lotsa fire."

"I called for you but, you weren't there. I was all a-lone."

"Hey, listen to me."

"You're safe now. Mommy and Daddy won't let anything harm you."

"Promise?"

"We promise you Emma." David swore as they both kissed her cheeks.

"Love you."

"We love you angel." He said sweetly. "Now, close your eyes."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Is Daddy staying here for a week?"

Mary-Margaret chuckled. "Is that how long you want me to stay?" She thought for a moment "Err- No."

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"Forever." The little girl yawned.

"Forever it is."

And so, nestled between the parents she loved so much, Emma Nolan finally drifted off. Safe, loved and so very wanted.

"Books."

"Check."

"Sandwiches."

"Check, check Mommy."

"Kisses?" David interjected cheekily as they reached the point where a giddy Emma and contented Mary-Margaret would have to cross for school and him the animal shelter.

"MA!" "HA DADDY!" Emma gave him a kiss but, squealed when he gave her a sloppy one.

Hahahahaha." Was Mary-Margaret's musical response to the sight until, that is, the spotlight was on her.

"My turn."

Standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a gentle, loving kiss and whispered "We'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first."

"Hmmm." She sang before taking Emma's hand "Come on Em. We don't want to be late." They gave him one last smile, wished him a good day and then headed in the direction of the school, while he went to the animal shelter.

The hours ticked by fast for the family and mercifully for Mary-Margaret as she had suddenly begun to feel under the weather.

"Snow… _rest_." David whispered covering his anxious wife's body with a blanket.

"I'm fine."

"You're exhausted and have a high-temperature- you my darling, are sick."

She pouted, like a twenty-eight year old baby and cited all the reasons why she could not be sick and he had solutions for every one of them.

"Dinner."

"How does instant noodle soup sound?"

"Poppy?"

"Archie's coming over to walk her with Pongo."

"And Emma is in her room doing her spellings which I will check later. Now, take these please." He asked and she did taking the medication and sipping the water from the glass he propped up for her.

"Thank you Charming." She smiled wearily as he kissed her fore-head and put the water on the coffee-table.

"That's Nurse Charming to you." He smirked, after he returned to her.

"Mmm. Nurse Charming's kinda hot."

"Kinda?"

"HO very hot." She yawned loudly before her eyes finally gave into sleep.

"Love you Princess."

"Daddy, can I say goodnight to Mommy?" Emma asked washed and ready for bed but, transfixed on her still sleeping mother.

"Mmm hmm. But, you have to be quiet as a mouse. We don't want to wake her." Emma smiled and leant over her mother "_Goodnight Mommy, love you." _Pressing a kiss to her cheek the child took her father's hand and went off to bed.

She felt herself being gently carried against him when she did finally open her hazel eyes.

"Charming?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. So much better."

He lit up and she could feel the warmth in his body. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

She quirked her brow as he supported her body. "Are you carrying me to bed?"

"Yes."

Crossing the threshold and lowering her down into the open bed he strokes her face and pulls the covers over her. This is a Charming night. One of those wonderful nights throughout their relationship where he treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world which, to be fair was every night but, especially when she was sick.

"I'm so going to make it worth your while when I'm better." She yawned.

"MA!" "I look forward to it."

Getting undressed, he slipped in beside her and they closed their eyes. He would call the school in the morning to say she needed a day or twos rest and swap hours with Shaun after all, if this year apart had taught him anything it's that family was everything.

"Honey, honestly I'm fine. Go to work." She said ushering him out the door and giving him a tender kiss two days later.

"Mare, you've been throwing up constantly and needing to pee every five minutes."

"It's probably just a bug. Now go!" She said enthusiastically.

"Okay! Okay I'm going." He laughed. "I love you."

"Ditto babe."

Only when he was gone and Poppy was satisfied with a chew toy, did she run to the bathroom and take out the test she had.

Three minutes.

Three minutes to go through a roller-coaster of emotions. Happiness, sadness, grief, joy everything. Were they ready? Was she strong enough?

It didn't matter.

She rubbed her belly and held the result in her hands. **PREGNANT 2-3 weeks**

**Thank you so much for the continued love. More coming soon. EmWorm.**


	17. Neal

17. Neal

"Okay Mrs Potts we'll see you and Chester soon."

"Thank you so much." She said taking her tabby in his carry-case and walking towards the already open door, which was being held by a glowing Mary-Margaret.

"Well, thank you dear."

"No problem." She grinned "Have a great day."

Having waited until the lady had safely exited she passed through it herself and heard it clash. "Well, hello gorgeous…" She heard him croon as she walked over to meet him.

"Can we talk?" She asked excitedly face flushed from running all the way there.

"Yes, you look better. The meds worked huh?" He said taking her hands and kissing her sweetly as she sighed into it.

"Not exactly." Mary-Margaret said coyly, rocking on her toes and deepening it before breaking it and ghosting a finger across the tiny specs of scruff on his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Snow…"

"Oh, I can't torture you anymore!" She gasped and led his hand to her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant." She sobbed happily as he digested the news.

Shock and unmistakable happiness was etched all over his face but, she still needed to know. "Are you happy? I know it's unexpected…"

"I'm not happy- I am thrilled!" David exclaimed and she engulfed him in a fierce and tender hug as he kissed away her tears.

"We can do this darling. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I know." She breathed against him "What a kiss."

He realised. "The day I dropped Emma off?"

"Uh-huh."

The smirk on his face was positively delicious "And there I was- kicking myself for not making a move earlier."

"Better late than never. Baby Daddy."

"That's our little boy in there."

"How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Paternal instinct."

"Right." She chuckled pecking his nose as customers started filling in. "I have to go."

"I know."

"Honey?"

"Yeah?" She grinned and turned briefly.

"I'm so freaking happy."

"Me too."

"Emma, what are you drawing there sweetie?" Miss Astrid asked pointing to the drawing made expertly from wax crayons.

"Well, that's me, Mommy, Daddy…"

"And who's that?"

Emma smiled. "He was in my dream. My little brother."

"And what's his name?"

"Neal."

"Snow, I'm so sorry an appendectomy ran late." David said having come home at nine thirty to see his wife in the kitchen heating up their dinner in the microwave. "It's fine." Mary-Margaret said warmly feeling his arms gently arms wrap around her waist as she leans back into him contently.

Kissing the exposed part of her neck he is pleased when she tilts her head the way he wants to receive his kiss that comes next.

"Mmm. I still can't believe it!" She squeals when they break, rubbing her thumbs across his jawline when he releases her.

"You, Me, Em and Baby Blue." He sighs bending down to kiss her abdomen and she smiles; she smiles just as before because this is all they have ever wanted.

"And what if Blue's a girl?" She quirks deliciously as he rises again.

"Then I'm wrong and completely in love with my girls."

Twenty minutes later they are lying lazily on the couch, kissing while Poppy nestles between them, snoozing away.

"I had a phone call today." Mary-Margaret says pulling away to rub her nose against David's.

"Hm?"

"From Nova Astrid. She said Em drew a picture. Of us."

"She always draws pictures of us. Little Picasso."

"Not one that includes her baby brother."

"You're kidding me."

"But, you just found out."

"I know. Honey, I nearly dropped the phone when she offered her congratulations."

His face contorted in thought "But, how?"

"Emma had a dream. We were together. All of us."

"So it's Baby Blue."

"According to Emma- MA! It's Baby Neal."


	18. Delayed Arrival

18. Delayed Arrival

"David." "I WANT DAVID!" Mary-Margaret sobbed as another wave of contractions hit her. Face a fire red, with sweat dripping faster than Ruby could wipe she screamed as Dr Whale tried to inform her that she was nearly there.

"He's on his way." Ruby breathed, her hand already caught in her best-friend's painful grip while putting her cell on speaker.

"Ruby, how is she?!"

"AH! Truthfully? In between wanting to kiss you and cutting your balls off." She said as Mary-Margaret panted with her.

"In and out. That's it atta girl."

"Honey. I really need you to get here." Mary-Margaret said desperately. Just her luck, he'd been called out to Boston on the very day her waters decide to break.

"Princess, listen to me, I'm about five minutes away from the hospital, no matter what I will be there. I love you."

"I love you."

"Buddy, seriously, you owe me a new hand."

"I'M SORRY RUBY- OOHOHHHO!"

"I'm sorry too." David said sympathetically "This traffic is nuts."

"Can't you break the speed limit?" "OOOOHHHWOWW!"

Mary-Margaret looked horrified. "Do not break the speed limit. Do NOT break the speed limit."

"Why not?" Ruby shrugged.

"Because I'm not visiting my husband in jaaill." She wailed.

"Ladies?"

"WHAT?!" They snapped at Whale simultaneously "No cell-phones in the hospital."

"David, we'll see you when you get here." Ruby breathed trying not to kill Whale in a single glance as she hung up and he returned his focus to the task at hand.

David ran through the corridors as fast as he could and was encouraged and horrified to hear his wife still pushing as he reached room 715. "David!" He ran to her side and kissed her fore-head rapidly as Ruby smiled. "Thanks Rubes." "Oh honey it hurts, it hurts so much!" Mary-Margaret had decided against pain-relief but, everyone in the room could tell, she was exhausted and unfortunately, too far gone for an epidural.

"I know. Darling I know but, he's nearly here." "MA! He's so, so close."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." She'd been in labour for ten long hours when at 8:15pm their son was born.

"It's a boy. It's a boy. It's a boy." David cried happily kissing Mary-Margaret on the for-head and lips as she recovered. Tired, yet, radiant.

"Well, if that isn't the cutest little man I ever saw." Ruby gushed as she watched the baby being cuddled by his ecstatic parents after having his cord cut by a weepy David, being cleaned, weighed and then finally wrapped up in a blanket and baby hat.

He had dark blue eyes and thick brown hair and at seven pounds exactly was a decent size.

"He's so perfect." Mary-Margaret whispered, sighing as David kissed her tenderly.

"I couldn't have done it without you Ruby. Thank you."

"It was a pleasure. Now, can I get a hold of my nephew please?"

As they eased him into her arms both David and Mary-Margaret said in unison. "Ruby, would you do us the honour?"

Ruby gasped: "Both of them? You want me to be godmother to both of them?" They agreed when she left a little while later, that yes, she would again be a godmother with Ashley and Belle while Shaun, Rumple and Peter would be his godfather's as they were for Emma.

"I am so proud of you." David murmured lovingly as she breastfed Neal, the mid-wife having given her a crash-course after five long years which was shyly appreciated.

"Mommy did it. Like a pro."

"I'm your pro." She gleamed stroking him as Neal finished and then taking a moment to cover herself while David took charge.

"You look so much like your big sister. Yes you do." He cooed adorably.

"Speaking of Emma how was she?"

"Ha. She wouldn't stop screaming. I could practically hear the springs breaking in her bed. She loves you lots and lots and Neal and me of course." He chuckled with her.

"I can't wait to see her. To see them all."

"One thing at a time Snow."

"Okay, I'm just so happy I could burst."

"Ditto." David replied.

"C'mere you." She commanded pulling him down for a triumphant kiss after all they couldn't be happier.


	19. To Kill a Monster

19. To Kill a Monster

"NEAL! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE F-"

Mary-Margaret saw her youngest son flying out of her daughter's room diary in hand smiling away but, still smart enough to hide behind his mother.

"Neal." She chuckled at her eleven year old and ruffled his hair he had David's eyes and looks but, her mischievous streak.

Emma thundered towards them moments later. Sixteen; beautiful and severely pissed off that her diary had been stolen and knowing Neal gleefully read.

"I am going to kill you, dismember your body and then feed it to Pickles." Emma said calmly referring to his guinea pig as Neal shivered behind his shield.

"Emma that is enough!"

"But- he?..."

"I know what he did young lady and_ believe me_ he will be punished but, we do not threaten to murder in this family."

Emma tried to argue but, the words wouldn't come out as Mary-Margaret gave her final address. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." She murmured as she offered an apologetic smile to Neal and he got up of his own accord returning the diary and saying sorry.

"If it's any consolation Em, Graham's the douche, not you."

"Thanks."

Mary-Margaret breathed a sigh of relief, "See? Isn't it nice when we all get along?"

"Ugh!"

"Hey, what's that about?" David asked holding the station phone up to his ear while sifting through criminal files. He'd left the shelter shortly after Neal was born when a position as Sherriff came up. It took some training and long nights but, he loved the job and it was FAR better pay.

She laughed: "Your son being a little bandit."

"It's funny how he's only my son when he's in trouble."

"What did he do?"

"Stole Em's diary."

"It's not funny!" Mary-Margaret said herself failing to hide laughter. "Okay, it's a little funny, but, David we need to be careful, I don't want him going down a path where everyone thinks he's the class clown."

"Listen, he knows the boundaries, he knows the difference between right and wrong."

"I know. Honey, I know but, I just think he would benefit more from your… fatherly wisdom."

"I'll take him for ice-cream tonight. See what we can figure out."

"Thank you."

"Mare?"

"What did he find out?"

"Graham kissed Emma and then ditched her for Regina."

"Son of a-

"I know!" She exclaimed exasperated "Luckily, Rumple and Belle's boy seems to be there for her."

"Bae's a good kid, always has been."

"I think they like each other."

He paused she swears she can feel the smugness in his voice.

"Reallyyyy Now, who does that remind me of?"

"David I might be pregnant with our twins but, that does NOT mean I won't come down there and kick your ass." She joked seriously.

"How are our little unexpected Christmas presents?"

"Kicking away and missing you but, maybe that's me rubbing off on them. Oh, it's Saturday! You should be home with us."

"I'll be home by six."

"Wanna gross the kids out over popcorn and Snow White?"

"It's a date."

"Perfect! I love you."

"I- love you too." David said suddenly distracted before hanging up. He was staring at a recent file of a convicted crime boss that made his blood run cold. Murders had occurred up and down Boston before the evidence of his wife had finally put him away.

There were shots of him taken in Story-brooke by Sidney up to three days ago but, that couldn't be? It couldn't be because he was dead.

The eyes staring back at him, the file full of atrocities belonged to none other than his step-father Albert Spencer.

"David? This is a nice surprise-"

"Save it, mother I know everything."

"You better come in."

It took David hours on his mother's couch to digest it all. He always knew Albert was a violent bastard having been hit by him more times than he'd care to remember until, his mother and he fled to Storybrooke but this? His mother having testified in court during his vet school days? Witnessing a murder of a local mechanic? Saying he was dead of a heart attack when he'd been rotting in a prison cell for over twenty years?

It was crazy.

"Please say something." Ruth begged.

"You let me believe he was dead."

"Son."

"You let me raise a _family_ and you _knew _you knew what he was capable of. You knew he'd be back."

"After I fled with you I met with him to sign the divorce papers as he wouldn't comply with my lawyer but, when I came to the house I heard screaming and shots."

"You ran."

"He killed that young man like it was nothing. He was dirt under his shoe. A mouse."

"The next thing I know the police contacted me, promised that if I testified he would go away for the rest of his life. He'd be dead to the world."

"And the money? The money that saved my child and wife's lives? Was it blood money?"

Ruth shook her head adamantly. "No, it was his insurance money they let me access it after a few years. Said since mine and his victim's families had suffered enough…"

"I need you to pack. Get as much as you can together and come over to ours."

"What will you tell Mary-Margaret?"

"That we're going to New-York. There's a safe house there. It's protected."

"But, your life?"

"My life is you and the four people at home."

"David- I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

He didn't even blink before he pulled her into the bedroom and backed her up against the door giving her a fierce kiss. She knew it was pained, even as she reciprocated as she locked herself around him. It's as if it was never going to be enough he would never hold her never feel her again.

"Charming, what is it?" She gasped, reaching for his face, her four months gone bump neatly visibly under a white shirt.

"We need to run."

"What are you talking about?"

"She lied. Mother lied. Albert's alive."

"That's impossible."

"I've seen proof."

"Oh GOD! Your mother- the kids!"

"I promise you I won't let him touch you. Any of you." He assured kissing her again before moving to pull three suitcases out from under the bed.

"David- where's yours?"

He couldn't look at her as she realised.

"You aren't coming are you?" And then a single tear that she'd been holding back for so long fell and she took a painful breath and the world crashed around them.

"Emma- What's up?" Bae asked worriedly aware that she had sneaked out of the house and climbed through his jimmied open window.

"Does your father still have a gun?"

"Yeah, it's in the safe why do you need a gun?" He said panicking.

"To keep them safe. To kill a monster."

**Twists for everyone! R&R x**


	20. No Promises

20. No Promises

"You are not doing this to me." "You are not sacrificing yourself to that man."

"Mary-Margaret-"He tried but, she virtually knocked him off his feet with the force of her kiss. "I've loved you for more than half of my life. I will not lose you to this. Is that understood?"

"Honey-"

"Is that understood?!" She shouted.

"Understood. You crazy, wonderful woman."

"Glad to hear it. Now that's your mother, put those cases away. We aren't going anywhere."

With that she kissed him and went to let Ruth in she barely even noticed the note as she did.

"David…." She called, suddenly struggling for breath through tears.

"DAVID!"

"Princess? What is it?"

"Mary-Margaret?" Ruth asked shielding Neal.

"She's gone after him-"She sobbed. "Our baby girl's gone after a murderer."

"Stay with them." David said to Ruth. "I'll call Sean. He'll protect you."

"Dad."

"Hey, listen to me. I love you all. I will see you again but, right now I need you to be brave for me ok." "I need you to be my knight."

Neal nodded and gave him a swift hug. "That's my boy."

David gave a loving look to Mary-Margaret "You go get our baby back and then you come back to me."

"You come back to me because we aren't done being in love."

"Mmm." He kissed her softly and then wiped away her tears. "Count on it."

And then he was gone, off in search of their saviour.

"This is nuts. Emma, you've never handled a gun in your life."

"Oh, like you have?" She fired back sarcastically, knowing full well he hated guns and resented the fact that his father owned one.

"Really? You're really using that on me. ME your best friend!" He bellowed passionately. "Jesus Emma!"

"Well I'M SORRY talk to me when you have a murderous step-grandpa with a grudge against your family!"

"Maybe my father and Belle?…"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I just came to get the gun and say goodbye."

"And what about me?"

"Bae." She tried.

"What about the fact that I am in love with you and don't want you killing yourself over something the cops can handle?"

Emma froze at his words before a smile formed on her lips. "You love me?"

"Yeah," Bae shrugged. "I really do."

Then without thinking Emma Ruth Nolan kissed her best-friend and the boy she loved just as the door opened to reveal her father and Mr Gold.

Emma broke the kiss as David smiled. "Hi Daddy."

"Emma Ruth Nolan don't you ever do that to me or your mother again." He breathed

"Kiss Bae?"

"Emma…"

"I won't."

"Hey, Mr Nolan."

"Hey Bae, thanks for the heads up."

"You told on me!"

"I texted!"

"Traitor."

"That's not what you were calling me five minutes ago." He retaliated smugly.

"Low blow Gold."

"Call me later?"

"You got it." Emma smiled as David led her away.

"So you and Bae huh?" David asked proudly as they drove home.

"_David this is Sean, suspect has been apprehended and will be transferred to Boston to serve out the remainder of his sentence."_

"Are my family safe?"

"_He didn't get near them. He was found at the town line." "Roger."_

"Thank GOD!" Over and out."

"He's gone."

"He's gone baby."

"Daddy? Let's go home."

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret breathed hoarsely, launching herself at her child and husband as soon as they entered the door with Ruth and Neal following suit.

"Mom." "Mom I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, but, you have to promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

"No promises."

"That's my girl." Kissing her forehead she ruffled her hair then let her go to embrace Neal and Ruth.

"And you." Mary-Margaret purred lacing her arms around David's warm neck.

"No promises Princess." David said, taking her lips again and again.

"No promises."


	21. Find Our Tallahassee

21. Find Our Tallahassee

"Well if it isn't my favourite pair of twins in all the world?" David beamed getting the door for Mary-Margaret, Baby Ruth, and Eva as she pushed the stroller successfully through the door.

Parking them in front of their father after he let the door go she smiled. The girls were only three weeks old but, they were already mini me's of her and him with her hazel green eyes and David's blonde hair. It looked like her dark locks would skip a generation, unless Emma and Neal… She hoped.

"MA! I thought I'd show the girls where Daddy works seem as they were getting tired of the house."

"They look good for saying we all got about three hours sleep last night."

"That's two bottles a diaper change each and your recording of Winnie the Pooh."

"Your Eeyore impression is still-"she whispered "_kick-ass_."

"Over thirty years loving you and four kids gave me the right motivation to make it so."

"Hahaha. I love you." Mary-Margaret laughed grinning as he stroked her face while also being quietly thankful that their kids had drifted off to sleep.

"Love you more."

"Not possible."

"Oh it is." He teased grazing her lips before linking them tenderly.

"Charming." She hummed; "Emma agreed to baby-sit with Bae tonight."

"Don't make that face. We trust them remember?"

"What face?"

"Your "I love the kid like a son but, if he does anything to my daughter while she's still in school I'll kill him face.""

"Is it that obvious?"

"About as obvious as the fact that it's our first night alone and I'm not wearing any underwear."

He gulped and then smirked; "So suck it up Nolan?"

"Suck it up _Nolan._"

"You have all our emergency numbers on the refrigerator. There's money for pizza if you want it but, you won't starve. Neal's got homework don't believe he hasn't and the girls are down for their nap." They alternated as Emma virtually pushed them out the door.

"We got this Mr and Mrs Nolan. Have a great time."

"Yeah have a great time guys."

"We love you." They breathed and then walked away arm in arm.

"Forest?"

"Forest Charming." She grinned stealing a kiss.

"So this is the best picnic I ever had." He remarks as they continue making out like teenagers her skin soft and smooth against the three dollar blanket they purchased on the way.

"Well, we are having one." She smirks through his next kiss. "They're just isn't any food involved. She's referring to the fact they got asked in the store if they were having a moonlight picnic and she had to omit the fact that it was her husband that she was planning on nibbling on and nothing else.

"Mmm. You were blushing like crazy."

"You- Mmm- weren't exactly helping- grinning away like the smug bastard I love."

"Damn right!"

"Happy Anniversary David." She beamed pulling him back to her lips after he made a blissful path down her lovely body ,that still looked amazing after four children.

"Happy Anniversary Snow."

"So should we stop at four?" He asked as he sucked on her bottom lip and traced the curve of her bottom lovingly.

"Do you want to stop at four?" She teased.

"I love our family it's perfect but, I love being a dad. Since mother and Poppy are gone I feel like I would never get tired of it. But, what a-bout Mmm you?"

"Me too. I think we should see what happens."

"C'mere you." He said catching her as she tried to wriggle away from his kisses unsuccessfully.

"Besides, in a few years we could be grandparents."

"Snow- they're just kids."

"They are us. And you know it."

"I know."

"Bae?" Emma said drearily as they lay on the couch together all the kids fast asleep in their beds.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be as lucky as they are."

"We'll find our Tallahassee."

"Yeah Em." He kissed her forehead sweetly. "We'll find our Tallahassee."


	22. Henry

22. Henry

"So, how does it feel to be a grandfather now?" Mary-Margaret smiled as they cradled Emma and Bae's infant son together. He had dark wisps of hair, his mother's spirit and his grandmother's wondrous eyes.

"Amazing, though it was a little sooner than I had anticipated." he chuckled rocking the three week old boy in his arms as he gurgled contentedly.

"Me too. I never thought we'd have a daughter married at 18 and two girls only eighteen months older than their nephew."

"Speaking of, they are out like a light. Neal too." He said proudly. All of their children were heavy sleepers to David and Mary-Margaret's absolute relief. Unable to tear their eyes away they gently perched themselves on the nursery chair and kissed contently.

"We're so lucky!" She breathed, stroking his chin as he swayed Henry gently for a minute or two before the child closed his eyes.

"We are."

Gently she kissed Henry's forehead and said that they should really put him in his crib as Neal and Emma would be back from their date soon.

Yet, neither of them could.

"He's it isn't he? We don't need another child? He's enough, they are enough."

"Yes, Charming. They are."

"Besides, we get to be the cool, young grandparents with an army of kids to help out."

"_Ha I love you._"

"I love you. Snow."

"Hey guys, how was he?" Emma whispered later as they took the baby from her parents arms.

"As good as gold."

To say it had come as a shock when their daughter announced her pregnancy and subsequent engagement was an understatement but, somehow, someway they had managed to finish school, get jobs and their own home. (With help from them and a hell of a lot of financial support from Belle and Rumple).

"Hey, Henry, how's my favourite little guy?" Bae cooed as Emma thanked her parents.

"So, how was your date?" Mary-Margaret asked curiously.

"I don't know." She said honestly "We had some time together."

"Made out a little." Bae interjected humorously receiving a mock death from Emma "But, we couldn't stop worrying about him."

"That never goes away." David chuckled. "But, it does get better."

"Thank you for taking him. We love you." They said before leaving a few minutes later.

"Hmm. Come here." He murmured until she laces herself around his neck.

"What?" She giggles.

"Dance with me."

"Always."

**Thank you so much for all the love. I've reached the end of this particular story but, have no fear I will be back. x**


End file.
